


Bustin' Nuts

by dreamonlosers



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, I hate myself, my humor is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode: Fracking Zombies.</p><p>A comical rewrite of the scene where the young sniper reveals his name to Doc while they're trying to salvage abandoned cars for gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustin' Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a devastating Z Nation fic right now and I wanted to get out of my foul mood, hence the birth of this fic.
> 
> This is what happens when I'm bored as hell in math class.

Doc looked over at the young man salvaging car next to him. "So kid, do you have a name?"

 

"Ten Thousand," he responded, not looking up from the vehicle. He leaned in to pick up a wrench, bouncing it in his gloved hand. He seemed unimpressed with the question. 

 

The older man shook his head and chuckled, then pointed at his acquaintance. "That is not a name, that is a number."

   
A judgement of the kid's nature highly suggested that he was of the strong silent type, according to his brooding behavior. "It's my name, I made it up myself."

 

"Does it mean anythin'?" Doc inquiried, a bit amused by the boy's stoic tone. He found a quarter bottle of oxycontin in a glove box that he was very pleased to see. The sound of rattling pills was music to his ears.

 

10K turned to walk away, not bothering to check the other cars. Doc appreciated the dramatic exit and was already becoming fond of the boy with a number for a name, but also somewhat concerned. The pending definition of the boy's title had his heart pounding hard. 

 

There was a long silence before the boy spoke again.

 

"It's how many nuts I'm gonna bust."

**Author's Note:**

> The original line is: "It's how many zombies I'm gonna kill."
> 
> Or some variation of that lmao.


End file.
